


Tomarry Fest

by SlashAddict4Life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/pseuds/SlashAddict4Life
Summary: Little ficlits and drabbles maybe long maybe small all withe the pairing TMR/HP with the help of some tumblr prompts





	1. Fate & Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Harry is Fate and Tom Riddle is Coincidence
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Tom, Fate/Coincidence.

He moved aimlessly across this new world that he has discovered, his ruby red eyes moving from person to person and judging them silently, his tall silhouette moving flawlessly between the crowds, that is, until he spotted the sitting figure from afar and gave a smirk before moving closer and looming over the sitting figure, flicking his fedora back.

"Well, look who I ran into," Coincidence crowed, amused emerald green eyes looked up at him.

"Please," Flirted Fate, motioning to the chair in front of him before placing his elbow on the table, supporting his chin with his palm. "This was meant to be."

"What brings you here?" Coincidence asked moving his face closer to the other, ruby eyes clashing with emerald.

"You," Fate gave a mysterious smile and coincidence smiled back. "Call me Harry."

"Tom, pleasure." Tom purred, taking the offered hand and softly kissing the knuckles.

"Trust me," Harry took back his hand but not before he caressed the larger one. "The pleasure is all mine."


	2. Lazy Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom enjoyed his Sundays a lot better after he met his little lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: AU! Smut!

This is what Tom liked doing every Sunday, laying on a hammock, his tiny lover in his arms asleep, he had one arm wrapped around the petite shoulders and the other around the slim waist, one leg straddled by his lover while the other was on the ground helping the hammock sway in hopes that his lover will remain asleep. 

Tom looked down when his lover sniffled in his sleep and he moved one hand to caress down his cheek softly as not to wake him up, tucking his hair away from his face.

Before is tiny lover, Tom used to work every minute of every day barely resting or eating just trying to get his work done, but ever since he met the green eyed beauty, he taught him how to relax every once in a while, it didn't hurt to just close your eyes for a few minutes and just breath and to be completely honest, Tom found work and is tolerance for his employees idiocy at an all time high after he met Harry, and as it has been their tradition of sorts ever since they moved in together, they took a few hors and napped on the hammock in the spacious and private back garden.

"Why aren't you napping?" He came back from his thoughts at the sleepy voice.

"Didn't feel like it." he whispered against the sleep rumbled hair, smiling softly when his lover decided to be cute and rubbed one fist against his eye.

"So what you spent," He pulled Tom' arm that was around his waist and squinted down at the expensive watch. "Three hours just staring at me?"

"More or less."

"Creepy pervert." Harry murmured before resting his hands on the older mans chest and pulling himself up to kiss him on the lips chastely. "Let's go inside." He whispered against his lips before giving him another peck and moaning when the older man deepened it.

"What a great idea." Tom hummed when they finally separated and with practiced maneuvering, got up from the hammock with his lover still in his arm and carried him inside bridal style all the while the little minx was peppering soft butterfly kisses against his throat and the underside of his chin making him quicken his pace.

They didn't even make it to their bedroom on the second floor, Tom thought the couch seemed like a better place for what he had planned and laid his lover on the couch and quickly removed his clothes, pulling out the small bottle of lube that he had in his back pocket for exactly this situation.

"Hurry," Harry moaned needly when it seemed like his lover was more into looking at the splayed naked body laying under him that actually fucking him, Harry helped him with that decision by opening his pants and pulling his hardened member out.

Tom snapped out of his daze and proceeded with preparing his lover hurriedly before blissfully thrusting in to the tight hole.

"Tom!" Harry moaned throwing his head back against the cushions, yelling out when Tom lifted his legs on his shoulders making his thrusts deeper and directly hitting his prostate with almost every thrust in.

Both lovers lay in each others arms when they finished, Harry dozing softly and Tom drawing invisible patterns over Harry' back as the younger man slept on his chest.

He had to admit, his Sundays after he met Harry were so much better than they used to, before the little minx came into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter because I felt a bit guilty about the previous short one, I hope you enjoyed it and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, crossdressing.

Tom hummed as he turned around on his bed, arms out stretched, looking for his lover. He opened his eyes when he found the space beside him empty, he sat up a bit and sniffed a bit, by the wonderfull smell of cooked bacon he knew that his lover was in the kitchen, he got up and went to the bathroom to finish his morning ritual taking a shower and going to the kitchen after with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

He slowly crept toward his lover who was standing in front of the coffee maker barefoot and wearing one of Tom' shirts that just fell under the curve of that sexy ass. 

"Good morning." Tom whispered against his ear, wrapping his arms around the others waist and kissing his neck softly.

"Morning." Harry greeted turning around in the taller man' arms and rising on his toes to give him a good morning kiss before handing him his green cup of coffee and ushering him to the kitchen table for breakfast after he picked up his own red mug.

"What are you up to today?" Tom asked as he started on his breakfast, glancing at his paper after every few bites and drinking his delicious coffee.

"I have a class this afternoon and I promised 'Mione that I'd go shopping with her." He scrunched his nose in slight disgust at that idea. "Then hopefully, I'll be home around five pm."

"Hopefully," Tom gave him a naughty smirk making the younger man huff and roll his eyes before getting up and clearing breakfast. "I have extra meeting today so I'll be later than usual." Harry hummed in answer, not paying much attention.

"Oh, fuck me." Harry groans as the spoons and forks fall to the ground and messing it up.

"What a wonderfull idea." Tom smirks and leaves the newspaper he was reading on the table before getting up and walking towards his lover.

"That wasn't an invitation." He huffs, backing away from the still advancing older man. "I mean it!"

Tom hums deeply as he crowds Harry against the kitchen counter and moves his face closer and smirks slowly making the younger man blush. Tom kisses him softly while slowly moving his hands down the slim body till he reaches the hem of the shirt and slips his hands under it and moves them up.

"Tom," Harry moans as the older man moves from his lips down to his neck. "You're going to be late for work."

"Harry," Tom looks up from his task of leaving kiss marks on the pale neck to look him in the face. "I own the company."

As Tom lifts Harry up on the counter and stand between his spread legs, kissing him passionately, Harry loses himself in the moment.  
\----------  
"Are you sure about this 'Mione?" Harry askes while looking at himself in the mirror, turning every which way. "I'm not so sure." He admits.

"Relax Harry," She comforts as she looks at the other things she picked out looking up at her best friend. "I love that colour on you, matches your eyes." 

"Yeah, well," He rolls his eyes, trying to push down the clingy fabric that barely reached his mid thigh. "It doesn't cover much, is these necessary?" He plucks the straps on his thigh and winces when they snap back.

"Yes, you have to wear them to keep the stockings up." She didn't even look up at him as she tried on one of the teddies in their shared changing room. "What do you think about this one?"

Harry looked up from where he was checking out how his ass looked in the mirror to look at his friend. "I like the design but maybe in a different colour?" He suggested.

"I agree." She hummed. "Purple is not my colour." Harry giggled as he tried on a different set.

"How about this one?" Harry showed he the camisole and booty shorts set in black.

"That's gorgeous," She complemented. "I might buy that two but in beige." 

They spent the rest of the day and in a similar manner, trying out clothes and having fun, Harry had to admit that this shopping trip wasn't as bad as he had imagined.  
\----------  
At about nine pm Tom walked into their penthouse, feeling extremely agitated about the many imbeciles he had working for him, he just wanted to have a relaxing shower and get into bed with his lover and just forget about the endless meetings he had had today. He took of his shoes and his jacket placing it on the couch and moved his way towards the bedroom where his lover was most likely at, he loosened his tie and softly opened the bedroom door as not to wake his lover and promptly froze. 

His lover was awake.

His lover was wearing a skimpy dark green lingerie and stockings.

His lover was writhing and moaning on the bed with what appears to be a dildo moving in and out of him.

"Harry," Tom choked out, still frozen in place, his darkening blue eyes tracing every move his lover is making.

"Welcome..." Harry moans loudly as the dildo moves over his prostate before continuing. "Home, love."

Tom moves into action quickly removing his clothes and moving towards the bed. When he reached it, instead of getting on it, he grabbed one stocking covered leg and pulled his lover to the edge of the mattress, removing the dildo and pushing in instead, not even needing lube because his lover was well prepared.

"Tom!" The younger man shouts as his older lover doesn't even wait for him to adjust to the sudden intrusion and thrust hard and deep inside of him. "Yes, please!"

"You like that," Tom grunts against his neck as he quickens his pace. "How slutty of you, waiting for me in that sexy lingerie and already playing with yourself."

Harry moans as Tom continues with his dirty words against his ear, making him even more turned on. 

They didn't last long, as Harry was already getting closer before Tom showed up and Tom was worked up by everything Harry did.

They lay in the after glow, trying to get their breath back to normal while Tom continued to trace the edges of the lace lingerie Harry wore making the the younger man gasp softly every time he moved over a sensitive spot or when he plucked the straps of the garter.

"I like this." Tom hummed against his neck making Harry shiver as his breath caressed his sensitive neck. "What brought this on?" He raised Harry' head so that they were looking at each other, immensely enjoying the dark blush on his lover's face.

"Just shopping with 'Mione and I saw it," He shrugged. "Thought you may like it."

"Oh, I do." Tom assured, plucking the straps again enjoying the gasp Harry made. "Did you buy anything else?"

"Well," Harry rose up from the bed and moved towards the bathroom, glancing behind him at his curious lover. "You'll just have to wait and see." He flirted, squealing when Tom got up from the bed and picked him up moving into the bathroom.

Seems like round two is getting started.  
\----------  
The next morning found Tom sneaking glances towards his mischievous lover, wondering silently if today will be another outfit or not all the while Harry ignored him writing notes in his workbook and sipping his coffee. 

Tom looks at the clock before getting up to get dressed to go to work and stubs his toe against the kitchen counter.

"Fuck!" He exclaims as pain bursts from his pinky toe.

"Put a pound in the swear jar." Harry commands not even looking up from his notebook and gets back to sipping his coffee.

Tom huffs before looking through the cupboards and finding a small tin and places it in front of his lover with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to be?" Harry looks from the tin to his lover with a raised eyebrow.

"Judging by what you did last night, you need to put a pound in the sin tin."

Harry chokes on his sip of coffee and sputters blushing furiously.

Tom smirks again before moving towards their bedroom to get dressed for work, feeling accomplished.


	4. Chapter 4

"Potter!" The shouting of his name came followed by banging on his door.

Harry' eyes widened, the spoon still held tightly between his lips.

"Open this god damned door!" More banging. 

Harry hurried to stash the ice-cream he was eating, throwing the blanket he was snuggled in over the side of the couch, changing the channel from the sappy romantic comedy he was watching and getting up, adjusting his oversized sweater and kicking his bunny slippers under the couch. 

"Draco!" He greeted cheerfully when he opened the door, the other man sneered before barging in without invitation.

"Really, Potter?" He pulled out everything Harry had hidden and hit recall on the remote control. "I think I know you better than that." 

Harry stood sheepishly fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater before he glared at the tall blonde, crossing his arms and huffing.

"I refuse to let you make me feel guilty for enjoying my weekend!"

"Potter," The blonde man sneered, looking down his nose at the petite brunette. "This is not what you do to enjoy your weekend, this is being a lazy slob." He said as he picked a bag of crisps from behind one of the couch cushions. "And you're wearing yoga pants, for gods sakes!"

"They make me feel comfortable." He mumbled.

"There should be a rule against wearing yoga pants when you're not exercising." 

"What do you want, Draco?" The slightly younger man just rolled his eyes, he knew exactly what his friend thought about yoga pants and the blonde could rant like the best of 'em.

"Get dressed, we're going out." The blonde commanded, sitting on one the stools by the kitchen island.

"I have plans." Came the prompt response.

"What plans?!" He asked bewildered.

"Being lazy." 

"I will not allow this, Potter!" Draco exclaimed indignantly, rising from his seat. "You will get your sexy ass dressed in something nice and we'll go to a party or so help me god I will nag you every hour of every day for an entire month and you know I will do it!"

Harry groaned, he knew very well what Draco was capable of, they've been friends before they could even walk probably because their parents were semi-related and worked together.

"Fine!" He huffed, walking towards his bedroom. "But let me tell you, I'll stay at that party for two hours and then I'll leave." He warned.

"Five hours." Draco demanded.

"Three." Harry bargained.

"Four."

"Four and a half."

"Deal!" Draco turned him around and gave his ass a slap before pushing him towards his bedroom.

Harry groaned again, he felt like the blonde won more than he did. 

"Well, look at you Gorgeous!" Draco looked from the tight leather pant tucked into knee high boots with a slight heel and a loose emerald green silk shirt that was longer on the back than in front, the dorky glasses were gone and his shoulder hair was down from the previous bun. "If anyone ever saw a picture of you now and a picture of you half an hour ago, they wouldn't doubt that they're photos of the same person!"

"Aw, Draco," Harry placed one hand against his cheek and the other on his heart. "You know exactly how to complement someone." The green eyes rolled sarcastically.

"Shut up, Potter." The blonde huffed, pushing Harry' phone and wallet in his hands before ushering him towards the door. 

\-------------

Harry sighed, sipping his drink and silently lamenting his relaxing evening eating ice-cream and lots of junk food that he'll probably regret it when he goes to the gym and the added weight will not doubt exhaust him, but still, he wants to get back to it, he had a whole marathon of rom-coms planned out.

"Hello," He turned towards the deep voice and promptly froze, his eyes tracing the extremely handsome man, expensively dressed in clothes that highlighted all the delicious muscles he was blessed with, till he reached amused blue eyes and blushed furiously. 

"Hi," He greeted lamely, averting his eyes when the handsome stranger chuckled.

"Tom." He introduced, offering his hand and instead of shaking the slender hand, he kissed the back of it softly.

"'M Harry." Harry internally winced as he felt his face warm, undoubtedly covered in red blush. "Pleasure." He mumbled, taking a sip from his drink, trying to be less awkward.

"Tell me, Harry," Tom began as his eyes roamed the slim body, encased in unnecessary clothing, in front of him. "You don't seem to be enjoying the party."

"No, I am!" He blurted, his blush returning when the man pierced him with intense blue eyes that conveyed what the man thought of his lie. "Is it that obvious?" He muttered sheepishly.

"Not overtly, no." He smirked. "I've been paying attention." He winked, smirk turning into a grin when the blush spread down to the younger man' neck apparent from the open collar.

"At least that's good, wouldn't want the host to notice." He finished his drink and placed it on a pacing waiter's tray.

"You're familiar with the host?" Tom asked with a glint in his eyes while motioning to another waiter with a tray full of drinks over.

"Thanks," Harry smiled, taking one of the drinks. "And no, my friend Draco, the host is his senior or something." He shrugged, humming when the flavourful drink hit hit palette.

"Ah, I see." The older man nodded, looking around briefly before looking down. "So, you're a studying for a Masters in Finance as well?"

"No," Harry slightly ducked his head when he glimpsed a flash of platinum blonde passing behind Tom' back. "I'm studying Medicine, I know Draco from we were kids." 

"I understa...... what are you doing?" Tom looked down bewildered as the green eyed man ducked further down.

"I'm hiding from Draco." He whispered before peeking from behind Tom' larger frame and sighing in relief after straightening. "I'm safe." He grinned, showing Tom his adorable dimples.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Tom asked suddenly making green eyes widen in surprise, Tom' eyes focused on the pink, plump lips, waiting for an answer, which he was about to receive when another man peeked from behind him, focused on the short brunette.

"Harry!" He exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Harry stood, slightly dazed not knowing who to reply to first, his friend or the extremely handsome man who seemed to be asking him out.

"I..." He stuttered.

"Draco," Tom greeted making the blonde notice him and the edge of steel making him chuckle nervously.

"Tom," He nodded in greeting. "Great party." 

"Thank you, Draco." Tom smiled politely before turning to the horrified Harry. "Though, not all seem to think so."

"Oh," Draco looked between the two, noticing the increasing blush on his friends face and inwardly smirked. "Harry here, considers sitting on his couch in a baggy sweater and yoga pants while eating ice-cream and watching cheesy chick-flicks to be more enjoyable than going out."

"Draco!" Harry turned to his friend horrified, Draco smirking at him and wiggling his eyebrows when Tom turned to look at his friend.

"Is that so?" Tom asked flirtatiously. "I enjoy the same, every once in a while."

"Really?" Harry asked doubtfully with a raised eyebrow, embarrassment momentarily forgotten.

"More or less." He smirked, voice taking on a lower, more sensual voice. "Now, let's talk about tomorrow night, shall we?"

Harry blushed, looking at the other man from beneath his eyelashes coyly, maybe tonight wasn't such a waste after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slightly smutty, sex toys.

It all happened a bit over a year ago, when the two met and became friends, then started to date discreetly, without any of their friends knowledge, not after their mutual friends decided they would make a great couple and started to stick them together in locked rooms and canceled group outings where only the both of them showed up, the we told you sos would be too much to handle for the pair and they decided to keep it quiet. For now.

"Mmmmm, Tom." Harry moaned as his lover kissed down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt as he went down.

"You like that?" He glanced up, running the tip of his tongue over a peaked nipple, enjoying Harry's increasing moans and gasps.

Knock knock.

"Harry?" Both entwined pair turned towards the door with widening eyes. "Harry, are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" He choked out, his roommate/best friend had awful timing.

"Are you sure?" He asked, voice doubtful.

"I'm," He hissed when Tom thought it was a good idea to just continue to molest him. "I'm sure."

"Ok, then." Harry bit into his fist as to not make any more noises and listened carefully as footsteps walked away from his room before a door was closed.

"That was close." Harry sighed, looking down at where Tom was resting his chin on his stomach.

"Not the first time." He shrugged before abruptly turning Harry on his stomach and grinding against his ass. "Shall we continue?"

A quite moan was his answer.

A few hours later, Harry peeked from his bedroom, looking around for any sign of his friend before hurrying his lover towards the door and sneaking kisses every few feet, when they reached the door Tom pulled him into a toe curling kiss making him moan loudly, which brought back the attention of his friend, who was currently opening his door. 

Harry quickly pushed Tom out of the apartment and slammed the door before resting back on it at the same time that Ron walked out of his bedroom.

He squinted his eyes at Harry, noticing his short silk robe, messy hair and flushed face, not the mention the noises from before. It seems like Ron came to the right conclusion because he blushed and shook his head. 

"I don't want to know."

\--------------  
This time they were in Tom' office with the younger of the pair was straddling him and practically mauling his face, while Tom had both hands clutching and massaging Harry's ass cheek, every once in a while slipping his fingers between the globes and pressing against his covered hole.

Knock knock.

"Tom?" Both pair groaned, it seems like the world was out to get them with all these interruptions. "I have the papers for the Greengrass acount that you wanted."

"Fuck," Tom swore, he really needed those papers. "It's important." 

Harry sighed before nodding and ducking down under Tom's desk, it's not like it's the first time.

"Come in, Lucius." He called out, said man entered before walking regally towards the desk and handing said papers.

Tom tried his best to focus on these papers but Harry it seems had a better idea as suddenly his semi hard member was free from his confines.

He coughed, trying to mask his groan as a warm mouth started to pay homage to his cock.

"Tom?" Lucius raised an eyebrow when Tom's pen almost flew from his hand when he jolted. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He hissed from behind clinched teeth.

Lucius was about to say something more before a loud slurping sound came from under the desk, his eyes widened as he looked from the desk to Tom, who was covering his face with both hands.

"I..l," The blonde stuttered and if it was any other time, Tom would find it amusing. "I should go." Then he proceeded to follow his own suggestion and practically ran out the door before slamming the door behind him.

Tom groaned before sliding his hands down and grabbing a fist full of raven hair and began fucking the extremely willing mouth.

\-------------------  
"I'm not so sure about this." Harry admitted as he fidgeted, clenching and unclenching around the medium sized plug up his ass.

"Relax," Tom soothed as the almost reached their destination. "If you act like that then they'll know."

"Fine." He murmured before putting a smile on his face as they approached their closely sitting group of friends.

"Harry, Tom!" Hermione greeted. "You made it!"

"Did you two carpooled?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we just ran into each other on the door." Harry lied, before sitting besides Hermione and engaged her into a conversation about something he read about the other day.

"Next time you should," Lucius chimer in from beside his twin, giving the two a smirk. "You guys practically live next door to each other."

"Maybe." Tom nodded while Harry hummed, too engrossed in his conversation which was now included Severus.

Tom was paying a close attention to his lover and watched him smile and laugh with their friends, forgetting all about the buttplug.

Blue eyes glinted, there was one thing he hadn't told his lover about, butt soon enough his lover will no doubt find out.

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed the green eyed man, bringing everyone's attention to himself.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked, as he had interrupted her story with his exclamation.

He nodded, not sure that he'll be able to talk as he clinched his eyes shut and bent down with his hands wrapped around his waist, small gasps coming out of his mouth every few seconds.

"Harry?" Tom asked, looking concerned to everyone but to his lover who looked up at him while he approached, glared. The bastard was enjoying this.

"You asshole." He hissed quietly so that only Tom heard him, his body shuddering as once again the plug increased it's vibrations.

"Maybe you should take him home, Tom?" Severus suggested when Hermione nudged him with an elbow.

"What a great idea." Lucius agreed, his twin nodding beside him.

"Do you want me to take you home Harry?" Tom asked, but Harry glared he knew his lover too well to be fooled with his faux concerned voice, he could as well as yell it to the world, because Harry could feel the smugness in his voice.

"Please!" He begged, Tom had a feeling that it wasn't an answer to his question.

"Let's go." Tom helped him up and started walking away, he looked down at the flushed and panting face and thought that it was as good a time as any to increase the vibrations again and Harry nearly collapsed if it wasn't for Tom holding him up.

"You fucking bastard." Harry moaned out when they finally reached the car and Harry opted from sitting in the front to sit in the back and laid down on his front ass slightly raised.

Tom was so very tempted to just say fuck it and get in behind his lover but he chose not to and instead got in the driver seat and tried his best to reach his place as fast as he could, all the while Harry moaned and yelled, every time Tom played withe the remote.

\--------------  
Hermione, Lucius, Draco, Ron, Luna, Severus and Neville among others, received a letter a few days later and everyone of them except for Luna couldn't believe it.

To say that this was surprising to everyone they knew would be the understatement of the century, all the while the pair were wrapped in each other's arm, imagining their friends' reaction.


	6. Black and white to living colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where everyone only see black and white from birth until they meet their soulmates and then the world bursts in living colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of skipping

The first time Harry Potter met Tom Riddle he saw his blue eyes and that's when he knew, his world will never return to the bleak black and and white it used to be because he had met his soulmate.  
............  
The second time they met, Tom smiled at the green eyed man and was fascinated by the bright red flush that stained pale cheeks and he knew, he will enjoy their meetings to come.  
............  
Harry stood gaping at his closet, no wonder people who found their soulmates usually laughed at him or stared at him as he was crazy, all his clothes were bright neon colours or putrid yellow or vomit green! He should've know better than to trust his prankster godfather, who he so foolishly agreed when the other man offered to help him with his shopping after his father lost his ability to see colours when his mother died. The mated prankster was ever so helpful and he should've been suspicious and now he had nothing to wear for his first date with his soulmate!  
.............  
"You look beautiful." The older man complimented after he regained his senses, looking from the tight leather pants to the slightly feminine gray blouse he had on.

"Thank you." Harry blushed, internally thanking his friend Hermione for letting him borrow some of her clothes that her parents picked out for her because she wasn't mated, yet.

"Shall we?" The man smiled, offering his arm to Harry who gladly took it and was lead towards the expensive car and opened the car door for him before he walked towards the other side and got in.

"You still haven't said where we're going?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow when Tom gave him a smirk and a sideways glance.

"You'll see."

Harry sat back with a pout but Tom could tell that it was only teasing by the glint in his soulmates mesmerizing green eyes.  
.............  
"Oh my god." Harry breathed, his eyes jumping from one bright coloured flower to the other, his brain trying to categorize the colours he was seeing and blanking on most colours. "This is gorgeous."

"I'm glad you liked it." Tom smiled down at the dazed younger man and steered him to the table in the middle of the flower garden next to a flowing small waterfall and river.

"I love it." Harry admitted grinning at the older man, sitting down when he pulled his chair for him. They're date seemed to be going well so far.  
.............  
"You should move in." 

Harry looked up from where he was laying on his lover's chest after a round of love making to look at the older man in shock.

"That came out of nowhere." He blurted.

"Not really." Tom sat up a bit, his hand not stopping from caressing Harry's smooth back. "We have been going out for nearly 8 months and you already have half your stuff here, plus you sleep here more than you do at your own place, it seemed like the most logical next step to make."

Harry hummed, staring at his lover's face who clearly found the ceiling interesting all of a sudden. He had to admit that what he said was all true and as he looked more closely at the bedroom it had his things all over it from his clothes in the closet to his toiletries in the bathroom and even the rest of the penthouse had his touches in them.

"I really should." He hummed again as he laid back down on his lover's chest, Tom showed that he heard him by tightening his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck.  
............  
"What in the name of god happened to you?" His lover of two years asked as he slightly limped inside. "Tom?" He asked as he hurried over and supported the other man from his unwrapped arm and helped his towards the sofa.

"I'm ok." He grunted as he slowly sat back on the sofa and grinned internally in spite of his pain as Harry quickly raised his injured leg on the coffee table after placing a pillow on under it and started to fuss over him.

"You are not ok!" The younger man scolded softly, sitting down next to the injured man and fluffing the pillow on his back. "What happened this time?"

"An undercover job gone wrong," He grunted as a pain spiked in his shoulder as he slightly turned towards his lover who started fussing again. "We got the bad guys and everything's fine, I've been given two weeks off."

"Hmm, good." Harry muttered as moved his hand to push back his lover's hair soothingly.

"Yes, very good." Harry frowned when he heard his lover's voice become lower, he shivered when fingers caressed his bare thighs. "I love it when you wear these short shorts." Harry gasped when the hand slipped higher and in the back of his shorts over his bum. "And these ones barely cover your tight arse." He moaned when the older man bit his neck with a growl.

"Tom, we shouldn't." He breathed out carefully pushing the older man away.

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking when his lover threw his head back when he slipped two of his fingers into his slightly loose hole from their activities before he left for work this morning.

"Your hurt." He groaned out, even though his body was already grinding back on the fingers slipping in and out of his arse. "We *Gasp* We can't."

"We can if you ride my cock, pretty." He growled as he suddenly pulled his lover to straddle his lap in spite of his injury.

"That could work." Harry grinned down at him, slipping his hands down and unfastening Tom's pants, making the older man roughly pull his shorts down one handed to below his arse cheeks and exposing his hole.

Tom swore to himself that even if he was bed ridden, he'd find a way to fuck his gorgeous mate.  
............  
Harry was laughing with his friends as he cooked dinner for their intimate dinner party, every couple of minutes looking up at the clock and internally worrying about Tom, if he would make it on time or not.

Hermione looked away from her newly found soulmate to look at her best friend in worry as she saw him once again pause and check his phone.

"Maybe you should call him." She said startling him.

"No," He sighed and went back to his cooking. "He's probably on his way and I don't want him to answer me if he's driving."

"If you're sure." She muttered making him give her one of his looks. 

He was about to move the bowl of salad towards the kitchen island where she was sitting when he suddenly screamed and the glass bowl crashed on the floor.

She hurried towards him asking what's wrong when he uttered the words that froze everyone in their place.

"I can't see colours." He screamed, tears falling freely as he sobbed.  
..............  
Harry has been sitting on the same chair in the same position for the past sixteen hours and no matter what his friends said not even his father and godfathers were able to make him move, he barely replied to any of them, his words stilted and dry not his usual mischievous and cheerful attitude.

A groan broke the silence.

For the first time sixteen hours, Harry sprang from his chair to the hospital bed and watched as the beautiful blue eyes he was so very fond of slowly opened.

"Tom?" Harry choked on a sob as his lover turned his eyes towards him and gave him a half smile.

"Hey." He breathed, his voice rough from not being used. 

"You bastard." Harry hiccuped as tears poured down his face before he laid it on the pillow next to his lover's, mindful of the gunshot wound on his chest. "You fucking died."

"Shhh," The older man soothed, turning his head and kissing the top of Harry's when he realized he can barely move his body but thankfully he can twitch all of his body part, happy that he isn't paralyzed. "I'm ok."

"You are not ok." Harry hissed, raising his head and glaring at the other man. "Do you know how it feels when one minute you can see everything in vibrant colours to suddenly everything turns to fucking black and white." 

Tom's eyes widened now seeing how his younger soulmate was looking worse for wear with large puffy red eyes and messy hair from no doubt pulling too hard. 

"Harry," He sighed, successfully raising his hand and pulling Harry's head closer by his neck so that they were resting their foreheads on each other. "I'm alive and I'm ok, I promise."

"You're still a bastard." Harry sniffed, pulling a smile from his injured lover.

"You know my parents were married." He joked making Harry huff before kissing the smug lips.

"I love you." He whispered, his hand stroking the other man's hair.

"I love you too, but never do that again." Harry warned his eyes promising immense pain.

"I'll try." He grinned making the younger huff again.

"You better try harder." 

Tom laughed and it brought joy and relief to Harry's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU!
> 
> Warnings: Smut.
> 
> Inspired by: [Incorrecttomarryquotes](https://incorrecttomarryquotes.tumblr.com/post/156322608101/tom-did-you-tell-anyone-we-were-dating-harry)
> 
> on tumblr

He Harry James Potter, Gryffindor seeker extraordinar was crushing on poster boy for Model Students everywhere, Slytherin and Headboy, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Out of all the people in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he had to be his ever clumsy self and trip on air and face plant in front of said Slytherin.

Tom being his gentlemanly self bent down and helped Harry up, "Are you ok?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow and slight amusement shining in his beautiful blue eyes that made the fifth year blush.

"I'm ok," Except for my dignity, he internally grumbled.

"Harry Potter, right?"

"Yes, Riddle?" Harry just noticed that said teen was still holding his hand, his inner self was doing summersaults in delight, he tugged his hand back and bemoaned the loss already, if he wasn't late for his Potions class he would spend the whole day here, his godfather was going to kill him.

"See you later, Harry." He gave him a smile and a wink making his fading blush return.

"And call me Tom." He called out as he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

Harry sighed heavily and stood in his place for a few seconds before remembering his potions class and hurried towards the classroom and made his way inside and towards the closest available workplace.

"Eight minutes late, Mister Potter," Scowled the potions master. "Ten points from Gryffindor and detention tonight."

"Sorry, Professor." He groaned mentally already knowing that he'll be reprimanded later and given a lecture about the importance of being on time, at least he had what happened earlier to keep him feeling giddy.

A silly grin appeared on his face before he quickly wiped it away when Sev glared at him, he couldn't wait before the class finished to tell Hermione about Tom.

\-------------------------

This time their meeting wasn't so accidental as he Harry had been sitting on one of the windowsills of the 7th floor when Tom came up to him.

"Good afternoon, Harry." He greeted, smiling as he sat down beside him.

"Afternoon, Tom." Harry blushed, closing his book and giving Tom his undivided attention.

"I've been meaning to ask you, are you dating anyone?" Harry stared as Tom talked all the while 'Is he saying what I think he's saying' was going through the younger teens mind.

"N..no," he stuttered. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you want to be?" Tom smirked and leaned closer to Harry with a low hum, putting a hand under the younger teens chin and kissing him on the corner of his mouth. "You see Harry, I like you and I want to date you, what do you think about that?"

Harry stared from the lips that just kissed him to the bluest fucking eyes he'd ever seen before finally comprehending what the other was saying and quickly nodding.

"I like you too." Very much, was left unsaid.

"Good, meet you same place tonight at six." Tom got up and walked away before turning back and winking at Harry.

Harry was left staring after the handsome teen for a few minutes before squealing happily and packing up his things quickly and hurrying towards his dorm, he needed to find Hermione.

\-----------------------------

Tom raised an eyebrow at all the students that were blatantly staring at them and gossiping as they walked passed them, he looked down at his companion and found him beaming, he raised and eyebrow and pulled him towards a hidden alcove when they reached a deserted corridor.

"Tom, we'll be late for lunch." Even as he said this, his arms were winding around the older teen' neck and he raised himself on his toes to shorten the distance between their faces and even though Tom hadn't planned on dragging the other teen for anything other than to talk, he easily complied and closed the distance between them and kissed him softly before turning it more passionate.

One thing led to another and Harry was suddenly missing his pants and his legs were wrapped around Tom's waist as the older teen was thrusting inside him.

"I think we missed lunch." Harry gasped out when they were done making Tom hum before helping him lower his legs on the ground and steadying him when his legs wobbled.

"Your fault."

"It was not!" Harry huffed, trying to make himself more presentable and failing. "You're the one who pulled me here."

"Yes, but I only wanted to talk." He smirked. "You seduced me before I could say anything."

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Did you tell anyone we were dating?" He asked, peaking outside of the alcove at the corridor and finding it empty.

"Yes, Tom, I have no self control and told the whole school we were dating."

"Okay, Harry," He huffed looking back at the younger teen. "No need for sarcasm."

"No, seriously," Harry pulled Tom towards his and grabbed his face with both hands and connected their eyes. "I have no self control and told the whole school we were dating." He kissed him softly before giving him a soft pat on the cheek and slipped out of the alcove and headed towards the kitchens to find something to eat before his next class, all the while chuckling at the gobsmacked expression on his boyfriend' face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut spurred on by listening to Maroon 5's Animal, there'll probably be another fic spurred on by the same song.

He could easily see his prey out of the corner of his eyes but he didn't show that he wasn't paying attention to his, his eyes were foucused on every move his little prey made from the little twitches it made to the fidgeting to get more comfortable. 

The little thing had no idea what it was doing to him, how that little tongue peaked out of the corner of it's lips quickly and back to the other corner. 

He slowly closed his book and got up from the couch, preying towards his desired prey like a predator, the little one had no idea it was about to be eaten.

He could even smell him before he got even closer and see the slope of the delicate neck as the hair that was pinned up revealed, he stood right behind it and lowered his head until his nose almost caressed the exposed shoulder of the over large sweater.

"Tom?" His prey breathed and tilted his to the side to allow him more room.

"Do you know how much it tortures me to see you eat that lollipop?" The predator purred as he licked a line from his prey's shoulder to his chin making him moan.

"Did l?" Tom could hear the teasing tone of his little prey's voice and it made him growl before pulling the younger man up and kissing him passionately making him moan. "Bedroom?" Harry gasped as they broke apart and Tom continued down his neck.

"No." Tom denided and as Harry was about to jump on the kitchen counter, the other obvious place besides the couch that was far away, he was pulled down on the floor and his body was covered by the larger body of his extremely horny lover.

"This works." Harry shrugged before he was silenced by another furious kiss.

Tom grunted, pulling the oversized sweater which as it seems the only thing his lover wore off before helping his lover remove his own clothes. 

"What are you doing to me?" Tom breathed against his ear as the hand that wasn't supporting him so he doesn't crush his lover caressed the curves of the younger man until he reached the desired spot and growled as he found him already wet and stretched.

"I was seducing you." He gasped as two fingers were thrusted inside him and started to search for his prostate, he moaned loudly when it was grazed. "There!"

"Here?" Tom asked with a smirk as he moved the tips of his fingers away.

"Nooooo!" His lover wailed and clinched his legs around him. "Don't be mean!"

"But you love it when I'm mean." Tom teased as he pressed his fingers hard against his lover's prostate and enjoyed his pleasure filled shouts.

"More!" Harry gasped out, his toes curling agaisnt Tom's back. "I want you!"

"You want what exactly?" Tom mouthed against the pale neck as he added another finger. 

"I want you cock, you son of a bitch!" 

"My pleasure." Tom purred as he removed his fingers and placed his cock at his lover's twitching hole and slowly began thrusting in, pulling a drawin out moan from his lover. "You're so hot when I'm inside you." Tom groaned as velvety heat enveloped him.

"Fuck!" Harry threw his head back and clenched around his lover, savoring the fullness.

"Stop. Clenching." Tom growled behind his clenched teeth.

"Why?" Harry raised a teasing eyebrow, sounding unaffected even though Tom can see his twitching lips and heaving chest. "Afraid you'd cum too fast?"

Tom glared before slowly pulling out till only his tip remaind before thrusting in hard aiming for his lover's prostate and smirking when his lover yelled out and his hands scrapped the floor and his knees clenched around Tom's waist as he repeatedly thrust harder and faster over his prostate until the band in his stomach snapped and he came hard between their stomachs. 

Tom slowed down his thrusts to make his lover's orgasm last longer and when he finally stopped clenching around his cock, he pulled out and flipped his lover on his stomach and thrusted back in trying to chase his own orgasm as his lover had his second one.

"That. Was. Amazing." Harry gasped out when they were done, still lying on his stomach while Tom was now lying next to him on his back breathing heavily and humming in agreement. "I should rile you up more often." He murmered when his breath finally evened out.

"Yes," Tom huffed, sitting up. "You should." He looked down at his lover and admiring his utterly debauched body filled with bites and kiss marks and a few hand print bruises on his thighs and hips, he slapped one of his plump cheeks and enjoyed the redness his hand left, completely ignoring the indignant sleepy protest from the owner of said cheek. He slapped it again before quickly desiding and pulling his lover up and in his arms, carrying him towards their room to continue with his new discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea while looking through tumblr prompts and I really like Tomarry AUs so I said to myself 'why not just write a few?' and this was born! This one is a bit short I know butt not all will be some will be short and some will be long according to the prompt! I hope you like it, this is a test chapter of sorts if you like it I'll continue with more prompts and it will be updated every other day, send me prompts if you have any!


End file.
